


she kissed you like she meant it

by charizona



Series: i can't call you up without a reason [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/pseuds/charizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helena is worth getting grounded</p>
            </blockquote>





	she kissed you like she meant it

You jolt awake when your phone buzzes, sitting upright with a paper stuck to your cheek. Slowly, you reach for your phone and squint at the bright screen. It falls dark after a moment and you scramble to touch the screen and illuminate it once more. A text from Helena glares back at you: _Do you want to come over_? Your chemistry book, previously forgotten, is hastily shoved into your backpack and you grab handfuls of scattered papers, surely crumpling them. You’re almost at the door before your phone buzzes again. _Myka?_

Blushing in your doorway, you type out a quick yeah, be over soon before almost flying down the stairs and mumbling something to your father who has a newspaper behind the counter of the store. You tell him that you’re going to the library, that you’ll be home soon, but before you’re out of the door, his voice makes you freeze.

“It’s late, Myka.”

You turn to look at him, using your best placating smile (it’s probably more of a grimace). “Okay, you caught me. Pete needs help with homework and I thought that you wouldn’t have let me go because it’s - y’know - a boy.” You know that he’s thinking about last week when Tracy lied about visiting her boyfriend (and got caught)."And you hate Pete,” you add. “But he also is going to fail this class if I don’t do something about it.” It’s not technically a lie.

He stares at you for a moment, before sighing. With a small nod, you feel your heart speed up. “Fine,” he says eventually. “Make sure you lock up when you come back.”

“When do I have to be back?”

He looks at you, hard. “Whenever. Just please assure me that Pete is not someone you’re involved with?”

“Ugh, Dad, no. Pete’s… gross.” It’s always better to play the ‘boys have cooties’ little girl that your dad secretly covets than to leave him suspicious.

“Good,” he says, and then you’re out the door and in your car moments later. You text Pete to tell him that you’re supposed to be at his house and he replies with a wink of all things, telling you that he knows exactly where you’re going. You pull into Helena’s driveway not ten minutes later and cut the engine. Helena hasn’t been home for weeks and you haven’t been able to visit her for any prolonged amount of time at her school. You mentally prepare yourself before hefting your bag over your shoulder and making your way to her front door.

Before you can knock, Helena opens it with a small smile, her face falling into a frown when she looks you up and down. “You’re not dressed up?”

The smile that was on your face melts away. Momentarily panicked, you stutter, “I - I wasn’t aware… that I had to be?”

Helena smiles again - you wonder if it’s possible to get whiplash from an emotional rollercoaster - before reaching forward to grab your hand and pull you inside. “Don’t be silly,” Helena breathes. “I’m just messing around.”

You force out a chuckle, glancing down at the floor to absorb the sinking feeling in your stomach. Helena’s fingers find purchase under your chin and tilt your head back up, leaning in to kiss you. Warmth floods through you from Helena’s lips and all second thoughts fade away. You realize how much you’ve /missed/ her.

“Though I did cook you dinner,” Helena murmurs against your lips, and you, still momentarily smitten, just blink at her.

“Really?”

“No, but I ordered in.” Helena turns and walks toward the kitchen, leaving you to follow after her.

You set your bag on the counter. “Thanks,” you laugh, as Helena smiles at you wryly before pulling open the fridge. Her eyes dart down to the books you’re pulling from your bag and she groans. “Don’t even start,” you warn. “I have a test tomorrow and I need to study.”

“Oh, please,” Helena mutters. “You’ve been ready for that test since last week.” Part of you wonders how she gets away with a scholarship to an academy without studying. You’re pretty sure you’ve never seen her open a text book.

Grinning, you flip open the book to the chapter you’re on, gazing down at a sticky note within. “Yeah, but I have to make sure that I really know the material.”

“You worry too much,” Helena points out, while you just smile at her. The academy, pretty esteemed and on the outside of town, is extremely strict with students, though often lets them stay weekends with family in the area. Being a Sunday night, she goes back tomorrow and Myka can already feel the disappointment of goodbye.

Helena moves to the hall closet, digging around in search of something. She pokes her head out, holding up a box. “Chess?”

“Helena, I’m serious about studying.”

“I know! I know. We’ll play one game and then we’ll study for half an hour.” You sigh, agreeing to play and the two of you move to Helena’s living room. One the board is set up, Helena smirks. “How about strip chess?”

Your heart hammers in your chest as you try and hide the sudden shift in your mood. “Uh…” It’s been months since you’ve started dating, almost the end of the school year and coming up on finals. It’s was three weeks ago that you went all the way with her and you don’t regret it at all. But part of you thinks that she might.

“We don’t have to,” Helena recovers. She blushes, really blushes, and you recognize the rare sight as her being nervous. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” Helena admits. “I don’t want to scare you away… I’m overanalyzing this aren’t I?” She looks at you with pleading eyes, but you just let out a relieved laugh.

“I was kind of worried, too,” you admit, and you’re going to say something else but Helena surges toward you, pinning you to the floor and kissing you hungrily. Her lips are a mess, missing your mouth completely the first time before landing on yours gently. She presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth before staring down at you. “I’m not worried anymore,” you say slowly. “But you should be.”

Helena sits up rather abruptly, her long black hair positively mussed. “Why?”

Smiling, you sit up as well, hands falling to Helena’s hips naturally. You lower your voice to a whisper. “Because I am going to kick your ass at chess.” You lean in for another kiss but Helena avoids it deftly, climbing away from you.

“You don’t get to kiss me if you’re going to make threats.”

 

.,.

 

Two chess games and one make out session later, you find yourself laying on your stomach, conveniently missing your shirt, while staring at the board in front of you intently. Helena sits cross legged, her elbows on her knees and head resting on her hands. She’d chosen to get rid of her bra before her shirt and now her buttoned shirt hangs open, leaving you a completely unabashed view of her chest.  She runs a hand through her hair and you glance up, momentarily distracted by the expanse of skin in front of you and the curve of Helena’s neck.

“You seem to have forgotten about studying,” Helena muses, gazing down at you with hooded eyes.

You roll your eyes, moving your knight over on the board. “Whatever.”

“Myka?” Helena’s tone has changed.

You continue looking at the board because you’re not sure if you’ll last another minute looking at Helena’s cleavage. “Mhmm?” You think that she’ll trap your king in a few moves and you’re trying to work your way out of it.

“Come here, please.” She reaches for your wrist and tugs, and you slowly get your knees under you. She slides the board out of the way and pulls you forward, tucking a hair out of your face.

“You called?” you breathe, her face inches from yours. She moves her hand up to your shoulder before tracing your collarbone. Slowly, she nods and bites her lip. She closes the distance between you, at first kissing you gently before her lips are almost hungry, forcing yours open and licking the roof of your mouth. At some point she made her way underneath you and now, she pulls you down, tugging the back of your neck.

You straddle her waist, hand gripping just below her ribs. Her breath catches and you stop kissing only as your lips move to her neck and she whispers your name as your lips travel across the freckles on her chest. You idly recognize when Helena’s hand moves from your hip to slip inside of your jeans and you wonder how it can be this easy with someone.

Breathing hard into the skin of her neck as her hand works between your thighs and her legs tighten around your waist, you register something from another room. It takes a moment, but instantly you know that it’s your phone ringing. Helena hears it too, sees that it’s bringing you out of the moment, and tugs you back, kissing you desperately as her fingers curl. The ringing fades and you focus on her and only her.

Later, when you’re both laying on the floor completely naked and wrapped in a thin blanket, you remember that your phone had rung and you reach over, blindly searching for the discarded device. Your hand closes around it and it lights up the dim room. There’s a missed call from your father and you immediately sit up, pressing the call button and holding it close to your ear.

He answers just before the machine gets it. “Myka?”

“Yes, hey, sorry Dad. I feel asleep over here and Pete didn’t mention that you had called.”

“Mhm,” he said and you’re sure that he’s not convinced. “Regardless, we’ll talk when you get home. Which will be soon,” he almost growls the last bit.

You find yourself nodding. “Yeah, of course. Be home soon.” You hang up the phone but sit there a moment longer, until Helena’s hand closes around your wrist and pulls you back down.

“You are adorable,” Helena says, after she kisses you. She lets her thumb brush over the red tint in your cheeks.

“I have to go,” you say after a moment, not necessarily wanting to ruin what you have going there but you’re sure the faster you get home the less you’ll be grounded. “This was really nice, though.”

Helena presses her lips against yours again, prying them open with her tongue and pulling a small moan out of you. “I’m already late,” you remind her, just as her hand creeps down to your hip and then between your legs.

The extra week that you’re grounded is worth it, you think.

  
  



End file.
